The Trouble With Teenagers
by AnotherBirdKidInTheSky
Summary: What happens when max moves to a new school, new house, new everything? will she fall for fang or be head over heals in hate? No wings! there shall be niggy!
1. Meet Max

**AN: hi this is my first fanfic so its probably gonna be quite bad but what you gonna do?**

**MAXpov.**

Bzz!

Bzz!

Bz.._smash!_

crap.

That's the 3rd one this week.

Hey I'm Max Ride. Full name Maximum but if you like your face, call me max. I'm sixteen and live in a town called Lakewood, Washington.**(AN: I made this up it's not real) **Well I at least _used_ to live there. Now my mom Valencia Martinez is making me and my sister Ella move to Pheonix, Arizona. _At 8 AM on a freaking sunday!_

I roll over and in my perfect world i fall right of the bed.

'' SHIT!'' I yell. Oh no, that was loud.

''Maximum Ride you watch your language!'' She heard me.

'' It's English!'' I think we have a tad of a screaming problem in this family.

I quickly pull on the clothes i left at the end of my bed. Black jeans-shorts that are just above my knees, a white shirt that says ' I'm kind of a big deal' and my battered black converse.

I run down the stairs and trip on the 7th step and tumble down bracing for impact. I know what your thinking, 'why is nobody helping her? does no-one care?' and quite frankly nobody does. This is basically a morning routine.

As I reach the kitchen my mom has made bacon._ Score!_ as soon as I sit down a plate stacked high with bacon is before me. I eat in 10 seconds flat and miss it when when it's gone. Ella skips down in her usual early morning good mood wearing a pink tank top, purple knee lengh skirt and pink platforms. Sometimes I really wonder if were related.

'' Good morning Max'' Ella says in a sing songy voice.

'' Hey,'' I mumble.

Ella is my younger sister by about 4 LOVES the idea of moving but i hate it. I have an attitude that could make tigers run away and I'm not the most sociable person you might say.

I grab my over the shoulder rucksack which has my i-pod, cell, 50 bucks and my sketch pad.

''Right everybody in the truck!'' Mom shouts. We own a pick up truck so I always sit on the outside while my mom and Ella sit on the inside. I sling my bag in, jumping in after it. A s soon as my mom turns the engine on I throw my headphones on listening to' your gonna go far kid' by the offspring.**(AN: look this song up its great).**

~ TIME SKIP~ 3 HOURS LATER

We arrived at a big, white house with loads of windows. There was a massive wooden porch with a porch swing. I jumped out the car, grabbed my bag and into the house. Ithen ran up the stairs and found my room. They had already been decorated just as i had asked, well begged my mom. My room had a Huge floor to ceiling window and you could climb onto the flat roof. My room was as follows; The wall at my bed was deep purple with brown and white wings above the bed, the rest of the walls were black and the were littered with posters. My Black acoustic guitar and white electric were up on the wall opposite my bed. My flatscreen t.v. and keyboard below them. I had one of the hanging egg chairs which was black and had MAX written in purple on the black. My bed covers if you couldn'y already guess were black with purple pillows. Last but not least there was a black wardrobe beside my bed. I unpacked all of the boxes lyeing on the floor and stuffed my clothes in my wardrobe and the rest of my things anywhere i could put them.

When i was done i was officially wiped and fell back on the bed.

High school tomorrow, can't wait! (sarcasm)

**AN: so that was the first chapter i know it wasn't very good but please review and PM any ideas e.t.c and i will work on it.**

**Until then R&R**

**~ AnotherBirdKid**


	2. IMPORTANT AN READ IF YOU WANT UPDATES!

**AN: I am so sorry I have not updated but I have had a lot on my mind.**

**Okay, I am going to need 2 female characters. They will have to be tomboy like max. If you are interested, please pm me.**

**I will need you to give me a full name ( it needs to be boyish like hunter or Jamie), what they look like, their personality, their bedroom and clothes ( i can pick them if you want). they will be normal humans.**

**all of the above are needed but if you can't think of them i will for you,**

**If you give me a character i will give you a shout out and tell me if you have written a story and i will spread the word.**

**Thank you and im sorry about not updating.**

**p.s I will update on saturday or sunday if you pm me about characters**


	3. Unexpected Occurences

**AN: Hey sorry I haven't updated i have been busy but thank you for the reviews and for any body that read the authors note you should know I have a shout out to... drum roll please...**

**Vipergirl02: Thank you for the awesome character and thank you! :)**

**Books-forever-and-a-day: Thank for the amazing character and I love your name! :)**

**Chapter 2**

**Bring It On**

**MAX POV**

( max dream world= italics)

_" Max you are the chosen one...Spread your wings and fly!" Sparkle, my magical talking unicorn told me._

_"But sparkle, we are in evieopia where magic is banished and it rains cupcakes. I cannot use my wings because the magic shall not work." I explained._

_" No!The woohoo's and the flah-flah's are coming!"_

_" Run Sparkle, Run!"_

_"But beep,beep...BEEP!"_

"AAAAAHHHH!" I looked up groggily to see my alarm clock blaring 8 o'clock in red letters. I quickly got up, well fell off, of my bed and walked to the bathroom. I then showered for 10 minutes and sprinted to my room. Just as I shut the door I heard Ella run into it, so I bolted it before the devil-child could enter.

" Max! Let me in!" Ella cried.

" Never!" I yelled in a fake accent.

" But I need to do your make-up and pick your clothes!"

I need to move out. " I will NOT let you turn me into a Barbie doll, so LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed.

"Fine.." she sighed. " Stupid Max and her ugly clothes..." she mumbled.

" I heard that!" I have exceptional hearing.

" Damn it!" I heard her slam her door and fall onto her bed.

After that I looked in my wardrobe and pulled out the first things I could find. They were thin black tights, red shorts with black buttons and a black t-shirt with a picture of a war zone. I put that on, brushed the wild mane i somehow call hair and ran *coughfellcough* downstairs.  
I looked at my watch, it was half eight and i had to be at the school by nine. So I grabbed a frozen waffle and put my converse on.

" Bye mom!" I shouted.

" Have a good first day! Don't get detention for once!"

" Fine, If i must!" I said in fake disappointment. When I was at the door I grabbed my bag with my stuff in it and started the walk to school. I may not have mentioned this but it was a month through the school year so everyone had already started school. That made me even more nervous. I walk to school usually and Ella gets the bus so that's why we leave at different times.  
When I reached the school I was walking up the steps minding my own business when some barbie-bitch walked into me.

" Hey stupid, watch where you going!" she screamed in my face. I tried to be the bigger person for once and keep going but i guess she wanted round two so she pushed me and I turned around.

" Watch it slut! I don't need to waste my time talking to the wicked-bitch-of-the-west!" I mean seriously this girl was mega slut. She had red hair and bright green eyes and was wearing a short, tight skirt with a tight shirt that showed belly button and a lot more.

" Hey Lissa! Back off, it's not like she broke one of your nails or broke the nose that daddy bought you!" This comment came from a girl with thick, raven black hair reaching her shoulders and really dark-hazel eyes. She was wearing black baggy trouser type things with a purple, short sleeve top and a black and purple cap on her head. She seemed cool.

" AAAGGGHHH! This isn't over!" The girl, Lissa, screamed.

I turned to the girl who helped me, " Thanks for that, I'm Max by the way." I extended my hand.

" Fallon." she shook it.

" So who was that?" I asked.

" Lissa, the school slut, She has a posse. One called Brigid and one called star they are all just like her."

"Oh. Can you show me where the office is?"

"Sure." So I think I'll hang about with her, she seemed cool enough. I followed Fallon as we entered the office and i got a map of the school and my schedule.

" Hey let's see your timetable," She took it off me and read it. " We have all of the same classes." These were all of my classes.

Period One: Homeroom with Miss Monroe

Period Two: gym with Coach Marley

Period Three: Chemistry with Mrs Andrews

Lunch

Period Four: Math with Mrs Malley

Period Five: Music Mr Cleavis

Period Six: Art With Miss Jones

" Cool!" We went to homeroom and Fallon took her seat at the back beside a girl with long curly hair and dark blue eyes. She was wearing long, black shorts, a dark blue t-shirt and a lion necklace. They instantly started talking.  
I walked up to Miss Monroe's desk.

" You must be the new girl, Max was it?" she said in a curious tone.

" Yeah,"

" I suppose it's short for Maxine?" Oh-no she did not just say that.

" Actually it's short for Maximum but call me max." I was not liking the whole Maxine thing.

" Well, why don't we get to know you more by the class asking some questions about you, okay?"

"Fine," A few people's hands went up. A boy with beach-blonde hair and sea-blue eyes put his hand up. So I pointed to him.

" What's your favourite colour?" He asked. That one was easy.

" Black and Purple." I answered. I pointed to a bored looking girl wearing a short pink dress.

" Favourite animal?"

"Hawk."I had always been fascinated by them. It would be so great to fly. I pointed to a boy in the third row with strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes.

" Your type of guy?" he said with a sly grin. Perve.

" Well.. probably dark hair, tall and a guy who doesn't stare 20 degrees south of my face!" I said in a hard tone. The class laughed and he blushed, looking down.

" Okay, Max pick a seat." Said Miss Monroe. I walked to the back and sat in the spare seat beside Fallon. I then started doodling in my sketch-pad.

TIME SKIP( NEXT PERIOD)

Fallon and the girl she sat beside had to leave school early for reasons still unknown to me , so i had to go to gym myself. As i was walking round a corner i bumped into a wall, a wall dressed in black. I fell back and dropped all my bag. I looked up and saw that it wasn't a wall, it was a person. He put his hand out and lifted me to my feet.

" Sorry" He said.

" It's okay," I replied looking down. I noticed his hand lingered before he let go.  
He bent down and picked up my bag and handed it to me.

" Thanks," I said.

" Are you new?" He asked.

" Yeah my family just moved here from Lakewood in Washington."

" What class are you heading to?"

"Gym, but to be honest i have no idea where I'm going." I said shyly.

" Well I'm going there now I'll take you."

" Thanks," I looked up and got a better look at him. He had jet black hair that covered his eyes which were dark brown but almost black. He had pale skin and was wearing a black t-shirt and black jeans. I have to admit he's kinda hot but I would never tell anyone that.

When we got to the gym hall i went to the girls changing room and took my gym clothes out of my bag. They were purple baggy knee length shorts and a black tank top. Once i had changed, i tied my hair up in a side-ponytail.  
I entered the hall and told the coach my name.

" Alright everyone outside we are running laps today!" Coach Marley shouted. Unlike every other girl i know, I love running and I'm good at it as well. I can run for hours and not get tired, I am also EXTREMELY fast.  
We all got outside and onto the tarmac.

" Okay, I want twenty laps, whoever gets back first gets a bottle of water and gets to annoy whoever else is still running! GO!" He shouted.

I started sprinting and with in seconds i was in the lead but then the dark haired kid and the strawberry blonde one from before were at my side. I started pushing myself further and within minutes i was on my tenth lap. We had lapped everyone as the were all only on their 7th lap.  
We started racing each other and on the 15th lap the dark haired one was ahead of me. I couldn't let that happen so I went full on horse-power and just as we were finishing the last lap i came ahead of them by about 5 seconds.

" IN YOUR FACE SUCKERS!" I screamed.

" Ride!" Coach yelled.

" Yeah coach?"

" That was amazing you beat the record, here is your bottle of water. Now go and annoy the other kids, they never try hard enough!"

" Yes sir!"

TIME SKIP ( LUNCH)

I looked around the lunch hall, I had brought my own lunch because school food tastes like crap. I scanned all the tables and saw Ella waving at me like a maniac. I went over to where she was sitting and found about seven other people looking up at me.

" Hey max," she said as I sat down.

" Hey Ella, who are your friends?" I then realised the two boys from earlier today were there.

" Well that's Nudge," she pointed to a girl with mocha-brown skin and dark, curly hair.

" That's Angel," she pointed to a girl with long, blonde ringlets and blue eyes.

" That's Gazzy, for reasons you don't wanna know, he is Angels twin," he, like Angel, had blond hair and blue eyes.

" That's Ari," she pointed to a boy with dark brown hair and green eyes.

"That's Iggy," she pointed to the strawberry blonde kid.

" And That's Fang." She pointed to Fang

" We've met." We said at the same time.

"ZOMG! You are so pretty! Your sister never said you were so pretty! I wish i was as pretty as you, then i would FINALLY get asked out! If i end up alone i will have multiple cats. I like cats, except for this one cat that tryghmph!" Iggy slapped his hand over her mouth.

" Thank god my ears are BLEEDING!" I said. We all laughed and joke the rest of lunch, it was fun. I wasn't used to having friends.

TIME SKIP (MUSIC)

I had music with Ella, Fang, Iggy and Angel. When we went in Ella and I walked up to Mr Cleavis' desk and introduced ourselves. He told Ella to sit down but I had to stay in front of the class.

" Okay class, since Max is new we will get her to sing a song to see her range." Mr Cleavis said in an enthusiastic tone. Only Ella and my mom new this, but I loved singing and was pretty good at it. I already new what song to sing.

" Okay Max take it away" Mr Cleavis instructed,

**Fences by paramore ( I do not own!)**

_I'm sitting in a room,_  
_made up of only big, white walls,_  
_and in the halls,_  
_There are people looking through_  
_the window and the door_  
_They know exactly what we're here for_

_Don't look up, just let them think_  
_there's no place else you'd rather be,_

_You're always on display_  
_for everyone to watch and learn from_  
_don't you know by now_

_You can't turn back_  
_because this road is all you'll ever have_  
_And it's obvious that your dying, dying_  
_just living proof that the camera's lying_  
_And oh-oh-open wide,_  
_'cause this is your night_  
_so smile, 'cause you'll go out in style_  
_You'll go out in style_

_If you let me i could,_  
_I'd show you how to build your fences_  
_Set restrictions, separate from the world_  
_The constant battle that you hate to fight,_  
_Just blame the limelight_

_Don't look up just let them think_  
_there's no place else you'd rather be_

_And now you can't turn back_  
_because this road is all you'll ever have_  
_And it's obvious that you're dying, dying_  
_Just living proof that the camera's lying _  
_And oh-oh-open wide, 'cause this is your night _  
_so smile_

_Yeah, Yeah you're asking for it_  
_With every breath that you breathe in_  
_Just breathe it in_  
_Yeah, Yeah well you're just a mess_  
_You do all this big talk yeah_  
_so now lets see you walk it_  
_I said lets see you walk it_

_Yeah, Yeah well you're just a mess_  
_You do all this big talk yeah_  
_so now lets see you walk it_  
_I said lets see you walk it_

_And it's obvious that your dying, dying_  
_just living proof that the camera's lying_  
_And oh-oh-open wide_  
_Yeah, oh-oh-open wide_  
_Yeah, oh-oh-open wide_  
_'cause you'll go out in style_  
_you'll go out in style_

I looked up and everybody, even Mr Cleavis, except Ella was open mouthed, she was just smirking.  
Then the bell rang and me and Fang headed to art. We were the only ones who had that class.

" So you were good, at singing," Fang said.

" Thanks, I always liked that song. I write some of my own songs." It was true.

" You do?"

" Yeah. I also play guitar and keyboard. What about you?" What? I was curious.

" Guitar."

" Cool."

When we got to art Miss Jones told us it was a free period and we could draw what we wanted. So I drew without thinking about it and at the end when I looked down I noticed I had drawn Fang, but with black wings. I blushed and looked over at him. He was smirking at my drawing. Damn!

" It's nice, but I thing you should make my abs look bigger." He said arrogantly.

" Don't get too cocky, let's see what you've drawn. He reluctantly handed it to me and I gasped.  
He had drawn my face looking down slightly except..I looked...Beautiful.

" How did you make me look like that?"

" You already look like that." He said looking at his feet. I blushed and then we had to leave, so i jumped up and ran to the school doors.  
I then walked the rest of way to my house wondering what Fang ment. He probably said that stuff to any girl, but something tells me that's not true. I better not lose sleep over it.

" Hey mom, I'm home!" I shouted as i barged through the door.

" Hey Max, how was your day?" she asked me.

" Good. Wait? DO I SMELL COOKIES!?" I screamed and sprinted into the kitchen and sure enough, there was a plate piled high with chocolate chip cookies. I ate three on the spot and put another six in my hand I was halfway up the stairs when I heard my mom shout,

" Oh and Max? We are going to dinner at the neighbours house, the Walkers and Ella's dressing you." I then heard her slam the door shut.

" NOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed. I then ran to my room and bolted the door but when i turned around Ella, Nudge and Angel were armed with make-up bags, hair curlers and get this... A DRESS!

Shit.

I tried to run for it but Angel tackled me and they tied me to a chair. I kicked and screamed but it was no use, they had tied me VERY tightly.

Let the hell begin.

2 hours later

They untied me and I looked in the mirror. I gasped. I actually didn't look like...like...barbie. The had put purple eyeshadow on me and mascara that made my eyes stand out. They had also put a small amount of blusher on me to exaggerate my cheek bones. Lastly they curled my hair slightly at the bottom.

" Put this on!" Nudge demanded. I gulped. She held up a floor length purple dress that had patters up the sleeve. I could tell i wasn't getting out of this so i pushed them out of my room and slowly put the dress on.  
When I looked in the mirror, I couldn't see myself anymore. It was as if, they had taken me and replaced me with someone...pretty.

" Max come on we are going to the walkers now!" Ella shouted. I gulped and put on the purple hells they gave me, I then slowly made my way downstairs worried about the night to come.

**AN: so that was chapter two, I know it wasn't great but it was a lot longer. I already know what I want to happen in the next chapter so it will hopefully be going up soon.**  
**Please review or PM me I will take criticism and ideas. So please tell me what you think.**

**~ birdkid**


End file.
